


Arrête, je t'en supplie !

by Beendy



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beendy/pseuds/Beendy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis. C'était le problème de la famille Trümper. Ils n'avaient rien vus venir mais, c'était arrivé. Il avait fallut que ça se termine ainsi pour qu'enfin ils prennent conscience de la gravité des choses. Parce qu'il avait un problème et ils n'étaient plus en mesure de l'aider. Mais, malgré tout et sans qu'il ne le sache, c'était grâce à lui que Bill et Tom en étaient là... Ensemble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 01

**Chapitre 1 :**

 

En ce samedi soir dans une maison d’une banlieue tranquille de Berlin des hurlements se faisait entendre depuis bientôt une dizaine de minutes. Comme à chaque fois depuis maintenant quatre mois, le fils ainé de la famille hurlé sur ses parents pour avoir de l’argent. Il finissait malheureusement toujours par avoir ce qu’il voulait, monsieur et madame Trümper ne voulant pas que leur deuxième fils intervienne et prenne des coups. Car, même si Alexis n’avait jamais porté la main sur son frère, leur parent avait une peur bleu que cela arrive.

Quatre mois qu’ils subissaient ça, quatre mois qu’ « elle » avait semé la zizanie dans cette famille souder et aimante. Elle avait simplement détruit émotionnellement leur fils de dix-neuf ans en le quittant au bout de quatre ans de couple, lui avouant le tromper depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis ce jour-là, il n’avait plus jamais était le même, du moins en famille. Il les ignorait la plupart du temps faisant comme si il était seul dans la maison ou alors leur hurlant dessus à la moindre occasion.

Diana et Oliver ne reconnaissaient plus leur fils ainé, Tom ne reconnaissait plus son grand-frère avec qui il s’entendait pourtant si bien, Lena et Deniz avait les larmes aux yeux dès qu’ils entendaient leur frère dire toute ces méchancetés, lui qui leur raconter une histoire chaque soir quand ils étaient petits et Kirsten, la plus jeune qui essayait malgré tout, une approche envers lui, ne comprenant pas se comportement envers sa famille.

Alors, comme chaque soir Alexis quitta la maison en claquant la porte et en empruntant la voiture de son père. Il allait comme d’habitude revenir complètement ivre avec peut-être une fille accrochait à son bras avec qui il passerait le reste de la nuit à baiser sauvagement dans sa chambre réveillant tout le monde au passage. C’était devenu la nouvelle vie de la famille Trümper depuis qu’ « elle » avait décidé de détruire leur fils.

 

[...]

 

Le lendemain matin la famille se réveilla doucement après cette soirée mouvementée. Oliver, le père avait veillé jusque tard dans la nuit pour attendre le retour de son fils. Il le faisait depuis qu’un soir Alexis n’était pas rentrée, il avait fini par prendre la voiture de sa femme pour faire le tour de la ville. Il avait fini pas le trouver une quinzaine de minutes plus tard garer approximativement le long d’un mur. Alexis s’était endormie au volant, rabotant le mur avant de s’immobilisé sur place. Son père l’avait sorti de la voiture pour le mettre dans la sienne avant de garer correctement son véhicule.

Depuis ce soir-là, il et toute la famille d’ailleurs, craignait qu’un jour Alexis ai un accident grave, se tue ou tue et blesse gravement quelqu’un. Il lui avait bien sûr formellement interdit de prendre les voitures de ses parents et les scooters de ses frères et sœurs. Ce qui n’avait servi à rien, il piquait les clefs en douce ou se faisait trimballer par des amis pas plus clean que lui. Le plus souvent Oliver proposait de l’emmener là où il voulait ou faisait appel à son meilleur ami. La famille avait une entière confiance en lui, Bill, ils le connaissaient depuis la maternelle, Alexis l’ayant rencontré là-haut.

Bill était la seul personne à pouvoir le calmer dans ses moments de faiblesse, il n’y avait qu’avec lui qu’il craquait, laissant déborder un trop pleins de larmes. C’était comme ça depuis quatre mois, dès que ça n’allait pas, il l’appelait et Bill arrivait dans les quinze minutes qui suivaient l’appel. Bill repartait souvent que le lendemain matin après avoir passer la nuit à rassurer son ami.

Alexis se rabaissait constamment dans ces moments cherchant la solution au fait qu’elle l’ait trompé. Pourtant, il n’avait rien à envier à personne, ce beau brun de dix-neuf ans aux yeux vert d’un mètre quatre-vingt dix était irrésistible auprès de la gente féminine. C’était un garçon brillant à l’école, il avait commencé un BTS d’architecture au début de l’année avant de progressivement déserté les cours. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de son ami le brun s’obstiner a trouvé le pourquoi du comment alors quand fait la solution était simple. Elle était tombé amoureuse d’un autre garçon et n’étant pas sûr des sentiments de l’autre garçon elle avait préféré garder Alexis sous la main au cas où. Elle avait tout simplement expliqué ça à Bill qui était venu lui demander pourquoi. Il détestait ce genre de personne, prête à tout pour ne pas se retrouver seule.

Depuis la vie familiale était devenu un chaos et Bill n’en savait rien, personne en fait était au courant. Les parents comme les enfants n’en avaient parlé à personne, ne voulant pas ébruité le comportement d’Alexis et voulant surtout résoudre le problème en famille. Chose qui devenait difficile vue les agissements de plus en plus irréfléchi de ce dernier. Diana et Oliver craignaient qu’un jour il devienne vraiment violent avec eux ou bien ses frères et sœurs. Il avait déjà bousculé Tom plusieurs fois, au détour d’un couloir ou alors que le jeune homme prenait la défense de ses parents. Ils espéreraient vraiment que la violence d’Alexis n’augmenterait pas, ils n’auraient alors plus qu’une seul solution, le placement en centre pour jeune en difficulté.

 

[...]

 

La première à se lever fût Diana, qui rejoignit la cuisine après avoir fait un détour au toilette et la salle bain. Elle pressa le bouton de la cafetière avant de commencer à sortir les bols pour sa petite famille. Ils ne tarderaient pas à faire leur apparition étant une famille de lève tôt. Bien entendu Alexis ne montrerait pas le bout de son nez avant la fin de l’après-midi voir début de soirée comme à son habitude. Les premiers pas ce firent entendre dans les escaliers avant qu’une tête encore endormit ne fasse son apparition. Diana sourit à son fils avant de répondre à son bonjour et de tendre la joue pour son bisou.

« Tu as bien dormi mon poussin ? » questionna-t-elle son fils avant de s’asseoir face à lui.

« Mouais, ça aurait pu être mieux si Alex s’était pas vautré quatre fois en rentrant, » il soupira, « je pense même qu’il a du dormir par terre. »

« Je suis désolé Tom, » fini par dire Diana après quelques secondes de silence.

« Ce n’est pas à toi de t’excuser maman. »

« Je m’en veux tellement que vous subissiez ça toi, ton frère et tes sœurs. »

« Maman ! »

« Tu veux un chocolat ? » demanda-t-elle en clôturant la discussion faisant soupirait Tom qui acquiesça. « Tient, » elle lui tendit la boite de chocolat en poudre et le lait avant de se servir un grand café bien noir.

« Bonjour la populace ! » annonça gaiement le nouvel arrivant.

« Deniz, » le gronda faussement sa mère avant de sourire en sentant les lèvres de son fils sur son front.

« Ton langage petit frère, à quinze ans c’est du joli, » surenchérit Tom en souriant faisant grogner le plus jeune.

« Donne-moi le chocolat au lieu de t’endormir dessus, vielle chose de dix-sept ans, » se moqua gentiment le blond.

« Sale gosse, » marmonna le plus vieux dans sa barbe inexistante avant de mettre son bol aux micro-ondes.

« J’ai tout entendu, » gronda Oliver en rentrant dans la cuisine. « Bonjour ma puce, » il embrassa chastement sa femme avant de se servir une tasse de café brulant et de prendre place à côté de Diana. « Tes fils te font des misères ? »

« Non ça va, » elle sourit au concerner avant de poser une question, « tu es monté te coucher à quelle heure ? »

« Je me suis endormit sur le canapé mais, Alexis m’a réveiller en rentrant, il s’est manger la table de la salle à mangé avant de l’insulter copieusement, » expliqua le père l’air complètement dépité.

« Je te l’avais dit, il ne tenait même pas sur ces jambes, » ajouta Tom en fixant sa mère.

« Je l’ai suivit dans les escaliers pour éviter qu’il se fasse mal, mais bon, tu le connais, » il fixa sa femme, « il m’a envoyé paitre. Alors je l’ai laissé et il a fait un boucan pas possible en tombant tout les deux mètres. »

« Ça va, il m’a pas réveillé personnellement, » dit Deniz avant de reprendre son bol chaud et de se rassoir.

« C’est même moi qui l’ai couché, il s’était endormit sur le sol de sa chambre. »

« C’est de pire en pire chaque weekend, » souffla Diana en serrant la main d’Oliver dans la sienne.

« Bonjour tout le monde, » sourit Lena en rentrant dans la pièce.

« Bonjour toute seule, » répondit Deniz en rigolant.

« Elle est pourri cette blague Deniz, » soupira la jeune fille avant de poser ses yeux sur sa mère, « t’es sûr que s’est mon jumeau maman ? » le concerner ouvrit de grands yeux offusqué.

« Oui, oui j’en suis sûr, » affirma-t-elle en rigolant après avoir vu la tête de son fils.

Lena embrassa sa mère avant de se servir une tasse de café et de prendre place à côté de son frère jumeau. Elle lui sourit niaisement en voyant sa tête avant de prendre le pain et de s’en couper un morceau. Deniz grogna avant de croquer boudeur dans son gâteau faisant rire sa famille. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers faisant immédiatement disparaitre les sourires des visages. Tout le monde savait que Kirsten, la petite dernière dormait chez une amie et qu’elle ne reviendrait que dans l’après-midi.

Alexis fit son entrée dans la cuisine en caleçon l’air endormit. Il se dirigea droit vers l’un des meubles de la cuisine sans adresser un regard à sa famille. Il ouvrit l’une des portes, prit une boite d’aspirine et une bouteille d’eau dans le frigo avant de se servir une tasse de café. Il fit demi-tour avant de repartir comme il était venu, dans le silence le plus total. Les pas s’éloignaient progressivement avant de s’estomper laissant les occupants de la cuisine reprendre leur souffle.

« Comment il a plombé l’ambiance en deux secondes, » s’exclama Deniz en regardant tout le monde tour à tour.

« Au moins, il n’a pas hurlé, » surenchérit Tom en finissant son bol de chocolat.

Diana fini son bol avant de se relever et de prendre celui de son mari pour le mettre dans le lave vaisselle. Oliver s’excusa avant de s’éclipser pour aller se préparer dans la salle de bain, c’était à son tour d’aller à la boulangerie. Tom, Deniz et Lena commencèrent à parler de leur projet pour l’après-midi alors que Diana quittait la pièce pour rejoindre l’étage. Les garçons avaient décidé de se faire un tournoi de jeux vidéo dans la chambre du plus vieux après s’être habiller. Lena quant à elle, allait surement rejoindre sa meilleure amie en début d’après-midi dans le parc du quartier.

La sonnerie de l’interphone retentit dans toute la maison, faisant sursauter les jeunes dans la cuisine. Un « c’est bon je vais ouvrir » le la part de Diana fit stopper l’élan de Tom. La mère de famille décrocha l’interphone avant de questionner l’intrus, un sourire pris place sur ces lèvres alors qu’elle l’invita à venir. Elle ouvrit la porte d’entrée avant de se retrouvé nez à nez avec un beau jeune homme. Un blond aux yeux marron légèrement maquiller, c’est cheveux cours sur le côté et plus long sur le dessus parfaitement coiffé et cet eternel sourire communicatif accrocher aux lèvres.

« Bonjour Bill, » lui dit-elle avant de lui faire la bise et de ce décalé.

« Bonjour Diana, ça va ? » demanda-t-il en souriant avant de rentrée et fermé derrière lui.

« Oui ça va et toi ? » questionna-t-elle avant d’entendre un « aussi » de sa part. « Alexis t’as appelé ? » le blond acquiesça, « il est rentré ce matin vers les quatre heures, il ne tenait même pas sur ses jambes, c’est Oliver qui l’a couché. »

« Oui, il m’a expliqué qu’il s’était un peu trop déchiré, » souffla le plus jeune en voyant le visage dépité de Diana. « Je vais encore essayer de le résonner mais bon, tu le connais et hier je n’étais pas là, soirée avec mes cousins, » expliqua-t-il.

« Je sais Bill, tu ne peux pas être là tout le temps, tu fais déjà beaucoup pour lui et je t’en remercie. »

« Je le fais parce que je tiens à lui et tu le sais très bien, » répondit Bill en souriant avant d’entendre des rires. « Ah, toute la famille est levé apparemment. »

« Oui, » Diana jeta un œil à la porte de la cuisine en souriant, « ils sont en train de déjeuner à par Kirsten qui est chez sa meilleure amie et Oliver qui est partit au pain. »

« Oui, je l’ai croisé au coin de la rue, » répondit-il en souriant.

« Bon je vais faire ma machine moi, tu connais la maison, » dit-elle en s’éloignant.

Le blond enleva sa veste et ses chaussures avant de ce dirigeait vers la cuisine dans l’attention de saluer le reste de la famille présente. Il sourit en voyant les jumeaux se chamailler alors que le tressé rigolait en les regardant. Le plus vieux s’appuya sur le montant de la porte avant de les observaient. Il aimait passer du temps dans cette famille, depuis ses quatre ans, il venait régulièrement ici. Il avait passé des journées entière et même des weekends pour ne rentrer que le dimanche soir chez lui. Ils étaient un peu tous sa famille en fin de compte, Alexis était pour lui un frère et il s’entendait à merveille avec ses frères et sœurs.

« Bill, » cria la jeune fille avant de se levait et de courir vers lui.

« Bonjour Lena, » il lui sourit avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue la faisant rougir. « Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui et toi ? »

« Je vais bien, » répondit-il en souriant.

La jeune fille le lui rendit avant de rejoindre sa place auprès de son jumeau. Deniz se leva le salua et lui fît la bise avant de reprendre sa place pour finir sa tartine de confiture. Tom sourit au brun qui se dirigeait vers lui, il se leva et lui fit également la bise avant de lui proposé une tasse de café. Le brun accepta avec plaisir et Tom en profita pour s’éloigner au maximum de lui. Pas qu’il ne le supportait pas, bien au contraire même, juste qu’il ne voulait pas se faire griller par le plus vieux. Il n’était pas amoureux, enfin il ne pensait pas, il le trouver à son gout. Il ne résistait pas à son sourire, à son rire, ses mimiques, sa voix qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait aimer sa voix.

C’était son meilleur ami, Noah, qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux et maintenant qu’il l’avait reconnu, ce dernier l’embêter avec le fait qu’il en était éperdument amoureux. Ce que Tom niait en bloque, il ne savait pas du tout et ne voulait pas savoir enfin, pour le moment. Il ne savait pas non plus que Bill, le trouvait également à son gout mais, qu’il ne tenterait jamais rien en respect à Alexis.

« Tient, » dit Tom en lui tendant la tasse fumante avant de reprendre sa place.

« Merci, » le remercia le blond en prenant appuie sur le plan de travail.

Ils parlèrent un petit moment avant que Bill ne s’excuse auprès des adolescents de la famille pour rejoindre la chambre de l’ainé. Il toqua quelques coups à la porte et ouvrit celle-ci, sachant pertinemment qu’il ne répondrait pas. Une fois rentré, il referma derrière lui avant de se dirigeait tout droit vers la fenêtre. Il tira les rideaux et ouvrit le volet roulant d’une dizaine de centimètre laissant pénétrer la lumière dans la pièce. Il se tourna vers le lit et vit une forme sous la couette, il soupira avant de s’approcher doucement.

« Alexis ? » chuchota-t-il en s’asseyant sur le lit, « Alex ? » il tâtonna la couette cherchant un bout pour pouvoir la tirer est découvrir son ami.

« Veux un câlin, » fini-t-il par soufflait à l’attention de son meilleur ami.

« J’aurais dû m’en douter, » dit-il en souriant avant de se relevait, de tirer la couette et de se coucher auprès de son ami qui se sera tout contre lui.

C’était toujours comme ça quand Alexis l’appeler, il souhaitait juste un peu de réconfort et comme le jeune homme n’avait confiance quand lui. Bill était son confident, il savait absolument tout l’un de l’autre, car oui c’était réciproque, ils se racontaient absolument tout. Que ce soit leurs premiers baisers, leurs premiers copines, leurs premières déceptions, la découverte de la bisexualité de Bill, ... enfin, absolument tout.

« Il faut que tu arrête de te saouler comme ça, » il rabattît la couette jusqu’au épaule de son ami en constatant ses tremblement, il n’était vêtu que d’un boxer. « Ca ne sert à rien de te mettre dans des états pareil, elle n’en vaut pas la peine. »

« Je n’arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ? » souffla-t-il laissant quelques larmes s’échapper.

« Alexis, arrête de te faire du mal, elle n’était pas la bonne puis c’est tout, y a tellement de femme dehors qui pourrait te convenir mille fois mieux qu’elle. » Il l’embrassa sur la tempe avant de lui sourire et d’essuyer ses joues humides. « Rendors toi, je reste avec toi. »

 

A suivre...

 


	2. Chapitre 02

Seize heures venait de sonner et les deux jeunes hommes n’avait toujours pas quitté le lit d’Alexis. Ce dernier était d’ailleurs toujours endormi dans les bras de Bill qui lui, regardait distraitement le mur face à lui. Un panneau géant rempli de photos y était accroché. Il sourit tristement en voyant certaines d’entre elles découpaient, celles ou il était en photo avec Alexis et elle. Il avait aidé son meilleur ami quelques jours après qu’elle ait rompu à faire le tri sur son panneau, pour dire vrai, il l’avait forcé. Préfèrent ne pas craindre une crise de larme du jeune homme à chaque fois qu’il ferait un pas dans sa chambre et verrait ces photos.

Bill l’avait donc forcé à retirer toutes les photos de l’ex couple et de son côté il avait pris celle où elle apparaissait avec lui et d’autres amis. Il avait soit, jeter les photos, soit découper celle-ci, si il en avait eu l’occasion, par exemple sur certaines photos de groupe ou elle se trouvait en bout. Après avoir fait ça, il avait pris son sac à dos et en avait sortit une pochette pleine à craquer. Il avait passé sa soirée de la vieille à fouiller dans ses dossiers et à en imprimer tout un paquet pour remplacer celle à la poubelle.

Un grognement fit sortir le brun de sa contemplation et il sourit en constatant qu’Alexis était en train de se réveillait. Il se recula de lui mais, constat rapidement que le jeune homme n’était pas du même avis. C’était toujours comme ça entre eux, enfin plus maintenant et surtout depuis qu’elle avait mis fin à leur relation. Alexis avait un besoin continuel de contact et de parole rassurante. Il le cherchait donc auprès de la seule personne en qui il avait une entière confiance, son meilleur ami, Bill. Ce dernier ne s’en plaignait pas, au contraire il ferait tout pour qu’il aile mieux.

« Bill ? » appela le jeune homme dans ses bras la voix pâteuse.

« Oui, je suis là. »

« Il est quelles heures ? » demanda-t-il en se frottant le visage.

« Hum, attend, » il se décolla du jeune homme pour jeter un œil au réveil, « il est seize heures passer. »

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi j’ai la dalle, » s’exclama Alexis en s’étirant.

« T’as toujours la dalle Alex, » rigola Bill.

« Pas faux. » Il se leva de son lit pour se diriger vers son armoire, il attrapa des vêtements au hasard avant de s’habiller rapidement. « Ca de dit de manger un morceau ? »

Un « oui » de la part de Bill le fît sourire et se précipité hors de sa chambre pour dévaler l’escalier et aller dans cuisine. Bill sourit à Diana en la croisant dans les escaliers avant de rejoindre son ami. Ce dernier avait déjà le nez dans le frigo à sortait deux assiettes préparé avec soin par sa mère. C’était toujours comme ça, la mère de famille ne pouvait s’en empêcher et elle faisait ça à chaque fois qu’un de ses enfants raté un repas. Un mince sourire était apparu sur les lèvres de son fils, malgré tout ce qu’il lui faisait subir elle continuait à prendre soin de lui. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensé et poser les assiettes sur la table. Il attrapa une bouteille d’eau et de coca avant de les passer à son ami qui venait de finir de mettre la table. Bill savait parfaitement où se trouver chaque chose dans cette cuisine, c’était un peu sa seconde maison. Les deux jeunes hommes prirent place à la table de la cuisine avant de commencer à manger avec entrain.

« Hé Bill ! » s’exclama la jolie brune aux yeux marron qui venait de faire son entrée dans la cuisine.

« Kirsten, comment tu vas ma puce ? » Bill se redressa rapidement avant d’aller à la rencontre de la jeune fille.

« Ça va, ça va et toi Billou ? » La jeune fille embrassa la joue du brun avant de rigoler.

« T’as fini avec ce surnom pourri petite chipie, » il la regarda l’air blasé « Sinon oui, je vais bien. »

La jeune fille tout juste âgé de treize ans lui sourit et se dirigea vers son frère, elle l’embrassa sur la joue avant de lui souffler un « bonjour ». Elle prit une pomme dans le saladier, croqua dedans avant de saluer les garçons et de quitter la pièce. Kirsten était la plus jeune de la famille, treize ans tout juste et elle essayait dès qu’elle le pouvait d’engager la conversation avec son grand-frère. Elle avait toujours un geste envers lui pour lui montrait qu’elle, elle était là. Elle avouait aussi qu’elle en profitait un peu quand le meilleur ami d’Alexis était là puisque ce dernier ne se permettrait jamais de l’envoyer boulet devant lui. Heureusement pour elle.

[...]

En ce samedi soir, Alexis se préparait tranquillement dans sa chambre alors que toute la famille était réunie dans le salon devant la télé. Ils avaient fini de manger il y a maintenant trente minutes et attendez tous impatiemment l’épisode de leur série préféré du moment. L’ainé avait quant à lui mangé seul dans sa chambre après être descendu chercher son assiette comme à son habitude. Bill devrait arriver d’une minute à l’autre. Ils allaient à une fête chez un ami commun dans un petit village à une trentaine de kilomètre de Berlin.

Diana et Oliver redoutaient le moment ou leur fils descendrait. Ils savaient parfaitement qu’il allait leur réclamer de l’argent comme à chaque fois qu’il sortait. Et comme d’habitude la situation allait mal finir parce que les deux adultes allaient essayer de lui tenir tête. D’autant plus qu’aucun des deux n’avait retiré de l’argent récemment, ils ne leur rester plus qu’une vingtaine d’euros. Ils avaient complètement oublié et surtout, ils en avaient marre de toujours lui donner de l’argent alors qu’il est en âge de travailler.

Ils avaient déjà essayé de lui parler pour qu’il se trouve un travail, surtout qu’il ne va plus en cours depuis plus de deux mois. Ils lui avaient dit de soit, reprendre les cours, soit se trouvé un boulot. Cette discussion avait encore fini en hurlement de la part du jeune homme qui les avaient envoyé se faire voir et que jamais il ne travaillerait. Il avait décidé qu’il ne ferait plus rien, que ça n’en valait pas la peine. Même en s’investissant dans quelques choses on pouvait le prendre en pleine face et se retrouver démolie. Comme son histoire avec « elle », il ne voulait plus subir d’échec, surtout dans ses études, il ne s’en relèverait pas.

Il avait longuement réfléchi et avait passé des heures à demander conseille à l’androgyne. Ce dernier lui avait d’ailleurs conseillé de continuer, que justement les cours lui permettraient d’oublier son histoire, enfin tout du moins, la mettre de côté. Seulement, Alexis avait fait sa tête de mule et avait préféré mettre fin à son année en en parlant à son professeur principal qui lui avait expliqué que oui, l’année prochaine il pourrait la « reprendre ». En fin de compte la principale raison qui fait qu’il avait voulu arrêter, était qu’il ne voulait pas voir son ex tout les jours dans la même salle que lui, la même cours que lui, pendu à son jules. Il ne voulait plus la voir.

Une porte claqua à l’étage faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon. Diana et Oliver se fixèrent, essayant de se rassurer par se simple regard, que pour une fois il ne ferait pas de scandale et que tout se passerait bien. Bill devrait arriver d’une minutes à l’autre, ce qui normalement devrait écourter la colère de leur fils qui se calmer instantanément en entendant la sonnette.

Alexis descendait les marches, une à une, tout en enfilant sa veste. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée il se dirigea vers la cuisine et chercha du regard le sac à main de sa mère. Il sera les poings en constatant qu’elle avait recommencé, elle avait encore une fois caché son sac pour pas qu’il le trouve. Il se pinça l’arrête du nez pour se calmer avant de se diriger dans l’entrée. Il repéra bien vite le manteau de son père et fouilla dans les poches à la recherche de son portefeuille. Il grogna et balança le blouson à travers la pièce avant de se précipité dans le salon.

« Elle est où ma tune ? » demanda-t-il sèchement après s’être posté derrière les parents.

« Tu veux de la tune, tu vas travailler ! » répondit Oliver sur le même ton que son fils.

« T’as raison mon gars, style, je vais aller bosser, » s’exclama-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Il va bien falloir Alexis, tu ne vas pas rester toute ta vie à rien faire, » expliqua calmement Diana.

« M’emmerde pas ce soir, » il la regarda méchamment, « je veux juste de la tune pour pouvoir faire la fête alors, faite pas chier, »

« D’une, tu nous parle autrement et de deux, de la tune ? Alors que tu vas à une soirée chez un copain. »

« C’est pour Bill, pour le gasoil, » tenta-t-il.

« Bien essayer mais, on sait parfaitement que Bill ne veux pas que tu lui donne de l’argent, » sourit Oliver.

« Rah, vous faites chier putain, file-moi de la tune ! » exigea-t-il le regard noir.

« Alexis, non ! » le paternel se redressa et contourna le canapé, « tu ne vas pas nous faire une énième crise, ça ne sert à rien. »

« Tu as cas faire ce que je te dis, t’es boucher ou quoi ? » le questionna-t-il dans une moue sarcastique.

« Commence pas, » le menaça Oliver.

« C’est toi qui me cherche ! » répondit-il puérilement.

« Mais bien sûr, t’as pas honte, devant tes frères et sœurs en plus, » il lui montra du doigt Deniz, Lena, Kirsten et Tom assis mes tourné vers lui.

« Je m’en branle, » il lança un regard noir à Tom qui ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

« Ton langage ! » le rappela à l’ordre Diana.

« Ta gueule ! » cracha Alex en fixant bien sa mère dans les yeux.

Les deux adultes furent coupés dans leur tentative de réponse quand la sonnette retentit dans toute la maison. Le plus âgé des enfants se précipita dans l’entrée pour ouvrir à son ami. C’est un Bill souriant qui lui fît la bise avant de lui dire de se dépêcher. Pour une fois, il avait un peu de retard. Le blond rentra dans la maison en entendant des voix provenir du salon, il salua toute la petite famille et leur souhaita une bonne soirée avant de rejoindre son ami dans l’entrée. La porte claqua laissant les deux jeunes hommes partir à leur soirée et la famille dans un silence apaisant.

« Merci Bill, » souffla doucement Diana avant de se coller contre son mari qui venait de se rasseoir à ses côté.

[…]

Bill soupira en voyant son meilleur ami. Il l’avait perdu de vue à peine dix minutes. Dix petites minutes et il se trouvait déjà pendu aux lèvres d’une charmante jeune femme dont il ne connaissait certainement pas le prénom. C’était toujours la même chose, l’androgyne passait sa soirée à surveiller son ami comme un père qui surveille son enfant. Depuis sa rupture, il était incontrôlable en soirée, faisant n’importe quoi avec n’importe qui. Il buvait a outrance jusqu’à ne plus savoir comment il s’appelle, il faisait des jeux débile et des paris tous plus con les uns que les autres. Il se collait à la première jolie fille qui lui souriait avant de l’embrasser toute la soirée et de l’entrainer dans une chambre ou à l’écart.

Le jeune homme ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou il l’avait empêché de s’envoyer en l’air avec la première pouf qui lui passer sous le nez. Surtout depuis qu’il avait appris qu’il ne mettait pas toujours un préservatif. Bill lui avait hurlé dessus pendant plus d’une heure, le traitant d’imbécile pré-pubère obsédé par le moindre minou qui montrait son nez. Ce n’était pas en couchant avec tout ce qui bouge qu’il allait finir par oublier ce qu’ « elle » lui avait fait. Coucher avec ces filles ne lui feront pas oublier le faite qu’ « elle » lui a brisé le cœur. Ca ne résout absolument rien à la tristesse qu’il ressent.

Bill acceptait toujours de l’accompagner aux fêtes, du moins quand il n’avait rien de prévu au préalable. Alexis en profitait beaucoup, se reposant sur la forte amitié qui les liées sachant pertinemment qu’il serait toujours là pour lui. Il savait qu’il lui demandait beaucoup et que parfois il abusait vraiment mais, il avait besoin de ça pour ne pas se laisser aller. Il en avait marre de pleurer rien quand pensant a son nom, en imaginant son sourire ou ses douces mains le caresser. Il avait décidé de ne pas se morfondre comme une fille qui perd son premier amour et pour ça il avait besoin de Bill a ses côté. Son meilleur ami l’empêcherait de faire les pires bêtises qui soient.

Un soupir s’échappa des lèvres du blond, il venait de voir Alexis tirait la jeune fille vers le couloir qui mener au escalier et donc aux chambres. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et la jeune blonde n’avait pas l’air d’être dans un meilleur état. Fallait-il qu’il aille le chercher ou qu’il le laisse faire ? Penserait-il seulement à mettre une protection ? Trouverait-il la chambre ? Allait-il s’endormir comme une masse après avoir atteint le lit ? Il fini rapidement sa cannette avant de s’excusait auprès de ses amis. Ces derniers râlèrent ne voulant pas que leur pote gâche sa soirée à cause du cœur brisé. Bill ne rajouta rien et prit la direction d’Alexis quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il grimaça déjà rien qu’a l’idée qu’il allait devoir ouvrir toutes les portes qui se trouverait sur son chemin. Il avait vu des choses qu’il n’aurait préféré ne jamais voir et d’autres qui le faisait rire. Ca avait valu quelques moqueries à certains de ses amis, les mettant très mal à l’aise pour sont plus grand plaisir. Il avança doucement dans le couloir essayant de tendre l’oreille pour entendre le moindre bruit. Il ouvrit une première porte, salle de bain, vide. Une seconde, les toilettes, vide également. Il posa son oreille sur la porte du bureau, il souffla avant d’ouvrir la porte. Un hoquet de surprise quitta ses lèvres alors qu’il refermait précipitamment la porte. Occupé.

Essayant de chasser les images qu’il venait de voir de son esprit, il commença à monter les premières marches arrivant rapidement au premier étage. Cinq portes s’offrait à lui, les deux chambres du fond était fermé, c’était celle de leur hôte et de ses parents, celle de sa sœur était également fermé à clef ne laissant que les deux chambre d’amis. Une chance sur deux. Il se rapprocha de la porte de droite, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à l’ouvrir celle-ci s’ouvrit en grand le faisant sursauté. La jeune fille avec qui était monté Alexis sortit de la pièce en courant, apparemment avec l’envie de vomir.

Bill passa la tête dans l’encadrement de la porte pour s’assurait que c’était bien Alexis à l’intérieur et sourit en voyant le jeune homme. Ce dernier n’avait plus de t-shirt, son jean était ouvert, ces cheveux était ébouriffer et il avait apparemment très chaud.

« Bill ? C’est toi ? » demanda le brun alors qu’il essayer de reboutonner son pantalon.

« Oui, c’est moi, tu veux que se soit qui ? » il se rapprocha du jeune homme avant de chasser ses main pour lui fermer son jean. Il n’y arriverait pas seul de toute façon.

« Je sais pas, » avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Je suis fatigué, » il passa une main sur sa tête avant de se laisser tomber. « Je crois que j’ai trop bu, » murmura-t-il la voix pâteuse.

« C’est même sûr ! » affirma l’androgyne en rigolant avant de lui passer son t-shirt.

« Tu m’en veux ? »

« On parlera de ça plus tard Alex, je vais te ramener pour le moment, »

« Merci, t’es vraiment un pote ! » baragouina-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

« Hop, hop, hop, on s’endort pas espèce de larve, » il le secoua doucement, « Tu dormiras dans la voiture mais, pas avant, je n’ai pas envie de te porter comme une princesse. »

« Je suis pas une princesse, » grogna Alexis s’asseyant sur le lit.

« Bah justement, alors lève toi, on y va, » répondit-il en tapotant sur l’une de ses épaules.

Bill se pencha vers lui avant de l’attraper sous les épaules pour le relever et passa un bras autour de son buste le maintenant contre lui avant de quitter la pièce. Ca va, il tient au moins sur ses jambes et est capable d’aligner plus de quatre pas d’affiler. Alexis s’accrocha fortement à son meilleur ami en voyant les escaliers devant lui. Les deux jeune hommes arrivèrent bien vite au rez-de-chaussée et ce, sans aucun incident. Bill le tira vers l’entrée où il attrapa sa veste et celle de son ami. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à ouvrir la porte d’entrée pour s’enfuir, Adrian, l’organisateur de la fête lui fît les gros yeux.

« Bill, tu fais chier, enfin, c’est plutôt Alex ! » constata Adrian en voyant le brun avachi sur l’androgyne. « Tu pourrais au moins me dire au revoir au lieu de te sauver comme un voleur. »

« Excuse mais, si je le laisse seul, enfin tu vois quoi, » expliqua-t-il gêné.

« Ouais, ouais, aller passe moi vos vestes je vais t’aider à le charger dans la voiture, » il rigola en entendant la « charge » grogner au surnom.

« C’est pas de refus, surtout qu’il commence à s’endormir, » il lui tendit les vestes avant de redresser le jeune homme contre sa hanche. « T’endors pas, t’es pas léger en plus ! »

« Les clefs de ta voiture sont où ? » Bill murmura un « poche droite » avant de sortir dans la cours après que leur hôte ai ouvert la porte d’entrée. « T’es garé loin ? »

« Non, non juste là ! » répondit Bill en montrant ça voiture d’un signe de tête.

Adrian acquiesça avant d’appuyer sur l’ouverture automatique de la voiture faisant s’allumer les phares. Il laissa passer Bill avant de lui ouvrir la porte côté passager et de l’aider à installer Alexis. L’androgyne remercia son ami et s’excusa à nouveau de partir aussi vite. Comme le dit Adrian, depuis quatre mois c’est la même chose, Alexis bois a outrance et Bill le ramasse comme il peut gâchant sa soirée pour s’occuper de son meilleur ami. « Il a vraiment de la chance de t’avoir n’empêche, j’espère qu’il s’en rend compte. » glissa le blond avant de saluer une dernière fois l’androgyne. Le brun jeta un œil à la masse ronflante sur le siège passager un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« C’est partie pour une demi-heure de route, » marmonna-t-il en prenant place devant le volant.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous n'aurez pas fuit fasse à ce premier chapitre. L'histoire concerne principalement la famille de Tom mais, Bill arrive vite. Promis.  
> C'est une histoire qui me tient vraiment à coeur, j'ai mis du temps avant de venir la posté ici donc je croise les doigts pour qu'elle plaise au plus grand nombre.


End file.
